The Kissing Booth
by JazzofPalePhoenix
Summary: Uh Oh!Percy have accidently insulted Paul and now Paul wants revenge. What happens when Paul signs Percy up for the kissing booth at a Carnival?


The Kissing Booth

Percy POV.

I sighed for the hundredth time today. Paul would not forgive me and was giving me a very hard time. You see earlier today I had accidently insulted him by saying a stupid joke about how annoying teachers where and how they always talked about school work. So now, he's giving me the silent treatment. Every time when I apologize he would smile at me, say nothing, and then go back to what he was doing. And that's not all. My mom had to leave before dinner to talk to the editors about a new book she had written. So it was just me and Paul at the dinner table…and it was awkward. 20 minutes have passed without us saying anything… until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Paul." I called in a quiet voice. He just looked at me and then continued eating the food that my mom prepared.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked. He still didn't say anything.

"Paul if you're mad at me can you please just come out and say it?" I asked desperately. "And if your not can you please have mercy?" He still ignored me_. Ok that's it_

"Paul something Blofis if you're going to just ignore me while I'm trying to get your attention I swear I- I will, I will go straight up to my room and never come out again. And when my mom notices that I'm missing and can't find me. Y- You're going to be in big trouble mister." I said with strict parent like authority and that seemed to get his attention because he had stopped eating and was looking at me straight in the eye.

"Percy."

"Yes." I answered, slightly scared.

"Do you really want to know if I'm mad at you?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah."

"Ok…I'm not mad." He confessed.

"R-Really?"I asked, relieved.

"Sure."

"S-So I'm not in trouble? You're not going to punish me?"

"No! Why would I punish a half blood who's just trying to have a little fun?"

"Oh um okay? So I can just go to bed now right?"I asked unsure.

"Yah goodnight."

"Alright um goodnight."I said going up the stairs.

* * *

Paul Pov

I laughed silently. That boy does not know what is going to happen tomorrow.

"Hey Hon."

"Oh hey sally." I said.

"Did you tell Percy about the carnival?"

"No, I'm telling him tomorrow."

"Why?" sally asked. She was always so curious.

"Payback."

"Paul you better not do anything to harm my son." She said strictly.

"Sally I am not going to hurt him. I'm just going to take him to the carnival so that he could complete his hours." I said forgetting that I didn't tell her my evil plan.

"Paul what hours are you talking about?" she said sounding almost angry.

"Sally don't worry about it. Since he had insulted me earlier today, I decided to sign him up for the kissing booth at the carnival." I said as I tried to hold in my laughter.

"Y-Y-You signed him up for the kissing booth?"She shrieked.

"Don't worry he only have to do 5 hours."

"Paul have you noticed what you have done?" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Percy has this problem when it comes to girls b-but this payback thing that you have done might just make my baby boy grow up into a man." She said as she started to cry continuously.

"There There calm down hon calm down." I said as I comforted her.

* * *

Percy Pov.

I was having the best dream ever. I dreamt that Annabeth, Nico, Grover, Thalia and I were just ordinary kids in an ordinary school. We had lunch, played sports, and went to _normal_ parties. But my most favorite was the scene when Annabeth and I were about to k-

Knock, knock, knock.

The knock on the door woke me up. Why is it that every time when you're not dreaming about monsters that want to get rid of you, you always get interrupted on the good part of the dream?

"Percy." _Oh snap it was Paul_. I thought as I ran to open the door.

"Hey."

"Perce get ready you and I are going to the festival in 2 hours alright?" he said.

"Okay." I replied. "I'll go get ready."

I brushed my teeth, ate breakfast, and took a shower. When I tried to reach for the towel I noticed that I forgot it in my room. _Crap._

I had slightly opened the bathroom door and peeked outside. Sally and Paul were in the living room. I had quietly tip-toed across the hall, and when I got near my room I started to run. I got in my room. _Oh thank the gods. _I thought. I was just about to do a victory dance when I heard a scream.

* * *

Hey guys sorry about the interruption. It's just a dramatic pause or effect. Oh! Let's play a game! (Smiley inserted)

Who do you think it was that screamed?

Sally

Thalia

Annabeth

Grover

If you answered C. then you are correct! You get a virtual cookie. But don't eat it, I'm a horrible cook. (Smile) Now back to the story!

* * *

I was just about to do a victory dance when I heard a scream. I quickly turned around and saw Annabeth in the Iris message with her eyes covered. I acted fast and put on my favorite jeans.

"Hey um Annabeth it's okay now." I said blushing like a tomato.

"R-Really? Um ok." She said uncovering her eyes.

It was really awkward. We were just standing there; blushing and avoiding eye contact.

"So um did you want to tell me something… or something?" I asked awkwardly. _Oh gods this was awkward._

"Oh um yeah. Thalia, Grover, and I are going to the carnival near your house later tonight.

"Really? Because Paul was taking me there now!" I said, a bit more excited.

"Oh that's good."

"Yeah. So how is your family?" I asked.

"There good."

"Percy let's go." Yelled Paul. I turned towards Annabeth, said bye and had ran down the stairs.

"Come on Perce." Paul said as he walked through the door.

At the Festival

When Paul and I entered the carnival everyone looked so happy. Kids were running around and their parents where trying to catch them.

"Come on Perce. We have to go to the kissing both." He said with an evil grin.

"K-K-Kissing Booth? Why are we going there?" I asked. I mean… seriously a Kissing Booth? Sounds more like killing booth to me.

"Oh didn't I tell you? I signed you up to do 5 hours at the kissing booth." He said innocently.

"_No you didn't tell me any- wait a minute is this for accidently insulting you?"_ I asked angrily.

"Maybe it is. Maybe it's not." Paul said. Gods he's still with that play innocent thing.

"Paul I know that you can be evil in your own way but this is too far." I said, hoping that we can just go back home and pretend like this never happened.

"Gosh Percy stop being a drama queen. When this is over you'll be thanking me." He said.

When we got to the kissing booth we saw the man in charge. He had blonde hair and light brown eyes. He had an amazing fashion sense and everything he owned looked expensive. When he noticed Paul, they greeted each other as if they were great buddies.

"Hey what up Paul? And who's this little guy?" he asked. I felt my eyebrow twitch. Did he just call me little?

"Nothing much and this is Percy Jackson."

"Percy this is Samuel Rogers."

"Hey." We said.

"So when am I going to start this _thing._" I said in disgust.

"Oh, you'll be starting tonight-"

"Percy." I said.

"Yes Percy. Paul you can leave him with me-"

"What! Paul your leaving me with him?" I asked, and then turned towards this Samuel guy. "What are you going to do to me? Because if you try anything _funny_." I threatened, feeling riptide at my finger tips.

"HAHAHA you silly boy. I'm not going to do anything _funny_." He said, doing air quotes. "I'm just going to give you a makeover."

"Oh gods." I muttered. _Please help me!_

* * *

It was night… and I was about to start my hours. I took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. I couldn't recognize myself. I didn't look like me; I looked like the Percy I saw when Annabeth and I were at Circe's when we were looking for Grover. It brought back so many memories. And- Oh Crap Annabeth! She's coming! How in the world of gods did I forget? I can't let her see me. I have to get out of this and fast.

"Hey Perce are you done in there?" Yelled Samuel, "Your hours start in less than 2 seconds."

_Oh gods I have to get out of here._

I looked around for a back door, but couldn't find one. And there was no way out. _Damn you Paul. _I tried to stall but it didn't work because Samuel opened the door and pushed me towards the booth of hell.

"This is it." I whispered. I reached for the door handle but I was surprised when it wasn't in my reach anymore.

"Percy? What are you doing here?"

_What the? That voice sounds familiar. _

I looked up and stared into the eyes of Nico Di' Angelo.

"Nico what are you doing here?" I asked, astonished.

"Hey I asked first." He said in a demanding voice. I sighed. I guess I have to explain everything.

"I had accidently insulted Paul. So now he's getting revenge." Nico nodded in understanding.

"I understand." He said.

"Nico."

"Yeah?"

"Why are _you_ here?"I asked, eager to know.

"Oh, _dad _was tired of having me right under his nose, so he kicked me out, placed me here, and made the weirdo think I had signed up for this piece of crap ." He said. I nodded. That was definitely Hades.

"So were you leaving?" I asked.

"No I have a break. I guess you're filling in." I groaned.

"Oh but don't worry. I don't think you'll get that much people. I just stood there and no one came, so I guess you'll be okay." He said reassuringly.

"Ok thanks. But you'll be here right?" I asked hopefully.

"Dude I'm not your nanny." He said disgusting manner.

"I know but Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover are going to be here." I said pleading.

"Fine I'll be here but I'm going to get a drink. What do you want?" he said.

"I'll get a coke." I said gratefully.

"OK." He said as he patted me on the shoulder, "Good luck dude." Then he left. _He better get back with my coke._

When Nico said that I was going to be _okay, _he was wrong. In less than 5 minutes the kissing booth line was packed. There were tons of girls waiting in line, giggling and laughing and putting on lip gloss. I quickly scanned through the line and tried to see if I saw anyone familiar. I didn't. I didn't know anyone. I was about to kiss strangers. _Oh gods please help me I promise not to pull another prank again. _

The light on top of the booth turned green. I think I'm about to barf. I looked at my first… customer and noticed that she was a bit pretty but Annabeth was prettier no beautiful. My daydream was cut off when the _pretty_ girl placed her lips on mine a bit _too_ forcefully. _What the hell was she doing? _I closed my eyes and prayed to the gods that they would save me but they didn't. I bet there up on Olympus right now laughing there butts off.

It went on for hours until I saw a guy in line. A very huge guy. I flinched when he came up next. But what he said surprised me.

"So are there any girls?" He…said.

"Um no girls signed up." I said, hoping that he would just leave.

"Oh that's too bad. I guess I'm just going to have to kiss you then." He said. _Oh gods. _

He started to lean in and everything thing started to go in slow motion. From the corner of my eye I noticed that the portal for shadow traveling was opening and Nico appeared. Without thinking I grabbed him and put him in front of me_. I'm sorry Nico but there was no way I was going to kiss a guy. _

"MMMFGGFFFFDMFFFGG." Nico screamed in the guy's mouth, trying to push him away. The guy opened his eyes, surprised, and fainted when he noticed that he wasn't kissing me but a dark emo looking kid. It was dead silent. Nobody talked. Even the whole carnival was quiet, looking at the kissing booth.

"Hey Nico are you okay?" I whispered but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking towards the ice cream shop. And that was when I saw them. Grover, Thalia, and Annabeth looked like they were shocked by Zeus's master bolt but when my eyes met Annabeth's she started to look angry. _Uh oh._

I turned my attention back to Nico, who was looking at me murderously.

"Percy... _**Run**_." He said in a very deadly voice.

"B-B-But there's no where to go in this…small...little…box."I said, my voice getting smaller and smaller with every step he took. My back was up against the wall now. And he started to raise his hand.

"Hey your cutie." I heard a girls' voice said. Nico and I looked at each other surprised. I had boldly spoken up.

"Which one?" I asked. _Please don't let it be me._

"The dark looking one." She said blushing. I saw Nico smile his smile and started to flirt with her. I quickly went to my knees and thanked the gods.

"What is he doing." She asked. I quickly stood up.

"Oh, just being an idiot." Nico answered. Then he turned back to me. "You have 30 minutes left and your out of this hell hole." I looked at him confused.

"Wait…how come? You were here before me." I said.

"Well… Hades is a jackass and I have to do 12 hours." He answered, "Well see ya later." Then he left with his arm around the girl.

I sighed. Great now I'm alone with girls who want to kiss me. I turned around and saw something that made me happy. There were only 5 more girls left. I guess that little episode that had happened turned off most of the girls in line. The sooner I get this over with the better. I grinned at the next girl in line. Not knowing that a pair of sad grey eyes were watching me.

* * *

Annabeth Pov

We arrived at the Carnival and were surprised that most of the girl population were at the kissing booth. I frowned in disgust.

"Wow they seem desperate… I wonder who the unlucky guy is." Said Thalia with an evil grin.

"Thalia we are not going in line." I told her. She putted.

"But I want to see the guy suffer." She whined.

"No." I said. _I am not going in that line._

"Oh please. Just go in line. When you see the guy just imagine him as _Percy_ and kiss his _salty_ lips." She teased.

"Thalia shut up." I shrieked/ yelled at her. She ignored me and turned to Grover. I had honestly forgotten he was there. My mind was so full of Percy. Damn Thalia; she's getting in my head.

"Hey Grover does Percy like Annie?" Thalia asked, as if she already knew the answer.

"W-W-Why are you a-a-asking me?" Grover stuttered. So he did know something. He better tell me. I hate not knowing.

"Your stuttering." I pointed out. Grover gave a defeated sigh.

"Fine I'll tell you but you can't tell him I spilled the seaweed." Thalia and I nodded in agreement.

"He really- wait why does he feel disgusted?" Grover asked. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Whatever. Oh lets go to the ice cream shop." As we walked towards the ice cream shop two girls came to us.

"OMG DID YOU JUST GET HERE?" I rubbed my ear. _Ok that hurt._

"Um yeah. What's going on?" asked Thalia. Girl number 2 answered.

"OMG THERE IS THIS TOTAL HOTTIE AT THE KISSING BOOTH. HE HAS DARK HAIR AND GREEN EYES LIKE THE SEA." She screamed, and then they ran off.

Grover, Thalia, and I shared a look. Was it possible that Percy had a brother who wasn't claimed yet? It couldn't be Percy. No… Percy wasn't that kind of person. He was sweet, kind, respectful, loving, _hot, _and cute. I sighed with a dazed expression.

"Psst Grover do you see that? Annabeth has her _I love Percy_ face on!" whispered Thalia. I growled.

"I can hear you and I don't love Percy ok I only like him as a _friend_." I gritted out through my teeth.

"Yeah sure Annie. Keep on lying to yourself." She said as we neared the ice cream shop.

When Thalia was just about to order she was interrupted by girlish screams and a huge crack in the earth. Grover, Thalia, and I turned around, alert, thinking that it was a hellhound or something but what we saw shocked us all. A really huge guy was kissing Nico! Then everything got quiet. Nico looked really pissed but he noticed us and he was frozen. When I looked behind him, I couldn't help but get jealous and angry. What the hell was Percy doing _inside_ the kissing booth?

My brain started to piece everything together. Wait a minute the dark hair and green eyes that the girls were talking about! Nico wasn't the unlucky bastard! It was Percy! My Percy! Shaking with anger, I grabbed Thalia and dragged her into the bathroom with me. I turned around and folded my arms. Thalia was still frozen, so I had picked up one of the mini cups in the bathroom, filled it up with water, and threw it in her face.

"What the hell Annabeth!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry but I have to tell you something." I said.

"Ok what?"She said impatiently.

"Nico wasn't the unlucky person. It was Percy." I said.

"Yeah I know."

"You knew? Why didn't you tell me anything?" I asked, hurt that she didn't tell me.

"Because since your all _I love Percy_, you would become jealous and wouldn't come to the carnival."

"You expect _me _to have fun when the guy that I am in love with is kissing other girls." I yelled. She just smirked.

"Why are you smirking?"

"Because you just said that you are in love with Percy." She said smiling.

"Whatever." I said as I walked out of the bathroom and I wished I didn't. I saw Percy smile at a girl, cupped her face and kissed her. I wanted to turn away but I couldn't. I watched as he placed his lips on top of hers. I could feel my heart yearn to be in her place, to feel his lips on mine.

"Here" Thalia said, giving me two of her tickets.

"W-What?"

"The kissing booth costs two tickets. Get to Percy now. Nico just texted me Percy have 5 minutes left now."

"Thalia I really don't want to kiss-"

"Annabeth just go. The booth's empty now." I gave her a grateful smile. I turned towards the booth and took a deep breath. I noticed that Percy had his back towards me. I started to walk towards him.

* * *

Percy Pov.

Ok that's the last girl. _Thank gods that's over._ I rinsed my mouth with Listerine 10 times and then looked at the clock. _Yes! I have finished my hours._ Now I can go home take a nice warm bath and sleep. A yawn escaped my mouth. _Man I really need to find a bed soon. _I heard a gasp behind me and turned around.

"Annabeth?" I asked.

"Oh, um hey Percy." She said. I got up from the stool that I was sitting on and walked up to her. She looked kind of jumpy.

"Annabeth are you ok? You seem a bit excited?" I said, not too sure on what to say. Every time when I'm around her, I can't talk right.

"Yeah I'm fine. Um when does your hours finish?" She said.

"Oh it just did actually." I said. I wonder why she wanted to know.

"I guess I'm too late then." She muttered. Wait did I hear right?

"E-Excuse me." I said as I leaned closer to her. She gasped again and started to blush.

"I-I-Is it too late for a kiss?" she asked so quietly that I almost didn't hear her.

"Wait you want a kiss from me?" I asked, not believing what I just heard.

"Well yeah I um have two tickets." She said as she started to take the tickets out of her pocket.

"Keep them."I said, looking at her lips.

"Keep them? What do you mean by keep-" I interrupted her with my lips. I had to say she was the best kiss that I've ever had and I won't trade it for anything. I had reluctantly pulled away slowly when the kissing timer went off.

"Have a good night Wise Girl and see you tomorrow at seven."I said.

"Wait what's that? What's happening tomorrow?" she said with a confused look on her face.

"Our date." I said as I winked and closed the kissing booth window.

* * *

Hey guys i hope you liked my story!( smiley inserted.) Please R&R and tell me what you think.


End file.
